Elena Estelle Montez
by HelloxBeautifulx3
Summary: After Mr. Montez dies, Mrs. Montez starts to abuse Elena, Gabriella's younger sister blaming her it was her fault for her husbands death. Soon, Elena gets beat to death. Mrs. Montez is put in jail leaving Gabriella in a foster house. TxG.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for the reviews

* * *

"Gabi, sweetie. Wake up. It's time." Mrs. Montez rushed into Gabi's room while grabbing her belly.

"Where's dad?" Gabi asked getting out her bed wiping her eyes.

"At work. We'll call him in the car. Gabi hurry! Grab the bags." Mrs. Montez rushed out the door with 13 year old Gabi.

Gabi and her mother, Cristina rushed into the hospital doors. The doctors immediately put Cristina into a wheel chair. Gabi was by her side trying to reach her dad.

"Excuse me miss, you must stay out here until the doctors say so." A nurse told Gabi.

"Sweetie, just keep calling please." Cristina breathed in and out.

They pushed Cristina into a room. **(I'm sorry I don't know anything about birth and pregnancy so please just bare with me. I'm totally making this up.) **

"Dad?" Gabi said into the phone.

"Gabi. What do you need? I'm a little busy." Her father, Alberto asked.

"Dad you need to come quick! Mom's in labor! She's about to give birth!" Gabi told her father.

"I'll be right there sweetie! If I don't make it in time of the birth just hold your mother's hand and tell her that I love her and that she can do it!" Alberto ordered.

"Okay! Bye dad!" Gabi hung up the phone.

"Miss, you may go in now. She's in room B204." The nurse from earlier told her.

Gabi ran in the hallway and into the room.

"Gabi, sweetie? Where's dad?" Cristina asked.

"He'll be here soon mom." Gabi told her sweating and panting mother.

Mrs. Montez was on the bed with her legs wide open. Her doctor Dr. Amelia Sullivan was in front of her coaching her.

"Gabi." Cristina held her hand up. Gabi ran to her and held it.

"Okay, Cristina you're fully dilated. I want you to push on your next contraction." Dr. Sullivan told her.

Cristina got ready to push.

"Okay, push!" Dr. Sullivan demanded.

Gabi could see her mother was in pain. Her mother pushed with all her might and gripped onto Gabi's hand.

"Come on mom! Remember Dad loves you. You can do it!" Gabi whispered to her.

"One more push Cristina!" The doctor told her. The nurses were all around her holding blankets.

"Ahh!" Mrs. Montez screamed.

"Congratulations Mrs. Montez. It's a girl." The doctor held the baby and gave it to the nurse to clean it up.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Sullivan asked Gabi.

Gabi looked at the door to see if her father would burst in but he didn't. Gabi turned to look at her mother. She nodded. Gabi took the umbilical cord clamp from Dr. Sullivan and cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby to wash the blood off.

"Do you have a name Mrs. Montez?" A nursed asked.

"Elena. Elena Estelle Montez." Cristina told the nurse.

"Elena Estelle Montez it is." The nurse wrote it down.

They gave Elena to her mother. Her mother just held her in the arms and adored her.

Elena Estelle Montez was born July 15th, 2005 at 12:56 A.M.

* * *

**With Mr. Montez**

Alberto was rushing to the hospital. Unfortunately, his work was far from the hospital. Alberto pressed on the gas pedal harder making his speed increase to 80 MPH. He looked down at his clock for a second. When he looked up all he could see was a car coming in front of his. Before he could do anything, they crashed into each other. Alberto's head hit the steering wheel several times making him go unconscious but he could feel something digging into his stomach.

Ambulance and cop cars surrounded the scene. They broke the car window open and took him out. They laid him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. They drove off the the hospital. The same hospital his daughter Gabi, his wife Cristina and his new born child Elena were at.

They arrived at the hospital. Alberto was rushed into the emergency room.

* * *

**With Mrs. Montez, Gabi, and Elena.**

**Gabi's POV**

Dr. Sullivan was in the room with me. mom and Elena. Elena was placed on a little bed right next to Mom's bed. I sat in the seat looking at my adorable little sister. She was sound asleep. She wear a little pink cap and a little pink outfit. I always wanted to be a older sister.

"Dr. Sullivan, please come to the emergency room. You are needed." Someone on the speaker told her.

"I'll be right back Cristina." Dr. Sullivan got up and exited the room.

I was still staring at my little sister. I could feel my mom's eyes on me. I looked back at her and smiled.

"She's precious isn't she." Mom asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Mom got up from the bed and walked over to Elena's bed. She picked her up and cooed at her.

"Gabi, do you want to hold her?" Mom asked me.

I smiled and nodded. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. Mom placed Elena in my arms. I looked at her with fascination.

'I have a sister!' I finally realized.

I knew i was going to love her forever. She was my little sister and no one else's. I rocked her back and forth. After about 20 minutes, we put her back in her bed. It was now 3:09 A.M. Mom and I couldn't sleep. We couldn't take our eyes off are Elena. We both wondered where Dad was. Dr. Sullivan came back into the room.

"I'm so sorry. I was needed to do an operation in the emergency room. Unfortunately, he didn't make it." Dr. Sullivan apologized.

"Oh it's okay. I feel bad for the family." Mom told Dr. Sullivan.

In the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong. I called Dad about three hours ago. He had to be here already.

"Yeah, his name was Alberto." Said Dr. Sullivan.

My eyes widened so did Mom's.

"Alberto WHO?!" Mom raised her voice.

"Um... I think it was like...Martinez. Wait no..." Dr. Sullivan thought.

"Montez?" Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah thats it." Dr. Sullivan agreeed.

Mom broke down crying. I started to cry myself.

"What's wrong Cristina?" Dr. Sullivan rushed to her side.

"That was my husband! Did you notice the last name?!" Mom yelled.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it." Dr. Sullivan pulled her into a hug.

Mom just cried on her shoulder. I started to break down myself. This was suppose to be a happy moment.

* * *

I hope that was good enough. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry I'm a little slow on my updating. I'm going to update Pregnancy next then The New Lifeguard. Oh and if there are any mistakes. I'm sorry. I went over it three times but I always seem to miss some.

xoxox

Priscilla


	2. Chapter 2

I just uploaded Pregnancy today and I am going to upload this one too. Then I will try to get up another chapter of Elena Estelle Montez in the next two weeks. I probably will upload on a weekend. Btw, I deleted the trailer because I realize I never really followed it.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Two days later, We got to bring home Elena. I was so excited to bring my baby sister home but at the same time I was miserable. I lost my dad. I never thought I would at this age. Mom was miserable also. We finally reached our house. Mom got out of the car and slammed the door shut leaving Elena in the car.

"Mom! You left Elena in there!" I told her.

"You go get her. I don't want to see her now." Mom gave me the keys to the car.

She walked into the house while I unlocked the car door to get Elena out. Elena was in her car seat sleeping. I tried to unhook her without waking her. I finally got her out of the car. Once she was out of the car she opened her eyes. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I had her in my arms. I made sure I supported her head right. I walked into the house. Mom was in her room with the door locked. I put Elena into her nursery Dad had set up for her just 4 weeks before Elena was born and Dad died.

I laid her in her crib and smiled at her. I turned on her baby mobile as she began to fall asleep. I sat in the rocking chair next to the crib to make sure she fell asleep. 20 minutes later, I heard my mom come out of her bedroom. I ran out the room and closed the door behind me. I walked out and saw my mom in a tube top, short skirt and high heels. I never thought my mother had these kinds of clothes.

"Mom? Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Out. I'll be home late. Don't wait up." Mom told me.

"But, what about dinner? What about Elena?" I stared straight at her.

"Here's some money. Go buy some food for you and that brat." She handed me money.

"That brat? Mom? How could you say that about Elena?" I looked at her.

"She ruined my life." With that she walked out of the house. I just stared at the door like I was waiting for her to come back in and apologize. I went back to Elena's room and got her out of her crib. I grabbed a bag with Elena's bottles and diapers. I put her in a stroller. I put the money in my back pocket. I walked out and to the house next door. I rang the doorbell hoping someone would answer it. After a second ring, someone did.

"Why hello Gabi. Who's this in the stroller?" My nextdoor neighbor Ms. Goldberg asked.

"Hello Ms. Goldberg. This is Elena, my baby sister." I answered her,

"Oh my, your mother gave birth already? I bet your mother and father are thrilled with her." She smiled.

"Uhm. my father passed away two days ago." I said in a soft voice.

"Oh my god. I didn't know. I am so sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. Well, Ms. Goldberg I need a huge favor." I pleaded.

"Sure. What is it?" She smiled at me.

"I need you to baby sit Elena while I go to the grocery store to pick up some food for her." I told her.

"It would be my pleasure to baby sit her. But, where's your mom?" She asked me.

"Uhm, she had some things to do at work." I lied to her.

"Okay. Well wheel her on in." I wheeled Elena into the house.

"Thank you so much Ms. Goldberg. I will be back as soon as possible. Everything you need is in this bag. There's a bottle and some diapers." I gave her the bag.

"No need to hurry. Be careful." She ordered.

"I will." I smiled at her while I exited her house.

I walked to the bus stop down the street and waited for the bus to take me to the grocery store. While I waited, I thought how could Mom do this to me and Elena. She acted like she didn't een care. At least I had Ms. Goldberg. Ms. Goldberg had been our neighbor for about 7 years now. She moved into the house next door when I was 6. Ms. Goldberg's husband had passed away from a heart attack two years ago. My thoughts got interrupted by the bus. It finally came. I got on the bus and took a seat in the middle. I took out my iPod and put it on shuffle. Then Avril Lavigne song came on. (A.N You should listen to the song while reading this part. It almost made me cry.)

**_ I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_**

**_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_**

**_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
_**

**_  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_**

**_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_**

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_**

**_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeahhh_**

**_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart_ ** **_ and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_**

(I know it's like a love song but yeah. It kinda matched it.)

It reminded me of how I felt about my dad. I felt tears come down on my face. I didn't bother to wipe them.

"Are you okay?" A young boy with blue crystal eyes asked while he was sitting in the chair behind me. (Hm... wonder who?)

"No. I don't think I am." I snapped and looked away.

"Okay I was just asking. No need for the attitude." He replied and looked out his window.

I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Let alone a stranger. It was finally my stop. I got up out of my seat and turned around.

"I'm sorry on how I acted towards you. Thanks for asking." I smiled.

He smiled back and nodded a bit. I walked off the bus and across the street to the grocery store. I entered the store and grabbed a basket. I went to the aisle of baby food. I got applesauce, banana, peaches, pears etc for when Elena gets older and can eat it. After I got everything I went to go pay. I put the rest of the money in my pocket and walked out with my one bag of food.

I went back to the bus stop waiting for the bus to come pick me back up. After about 10 minutes of waiting, it came. I carried my bag onto the bus. It was really crowded on the bus. The only seat that was open was a seat near some guy and he was looking out the window.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

He turned around, looked and me and smiled. I saw ocean blue eyes. I knew the eyes. It was the guy I met earlier.

"No. It isn't." He answered me. I smiled at him. He knew who I was.

"I'm Gabriella. Call me Gabi." I introduced myself.

"I'm Troy." He smiled at me again

We began to talk. I learned that he was a only child, he was 14 years old, he loved basketball, he had a best friend Chad and that he had a dog.

"Oh this is my stop. Uhm... I'll call you?" He offered.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

He gave me his phone and took a picture of me. As did I. I set my number in his phone and he did the same to me. I gave him his phone back. My hand brushed against his. I felt a little spark between us but I shrugged it off.

"Bye." He smiled at me before getting off.

"Bye." I smiled back at him.

For a while there, I felt that all my problems went away. All because of a boy.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review!

Priscilla

xoxo


End file.
